


your weight in gold

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki taught Haru how to be human; Haru taught Yuki how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your weight in gold

Yuki works under Ayumi's wing, trying to branch out on his own as a professional fisherman. Natsuki had made America his home, became rich, settled down. Ayumi and Misaki welcomed three little terrors into their home. Fresh faces, making the experiences between each of the adults new and uplifting. Akira is a frequent visitor, though his duties come first as a leader. No one faults anyone that has drifted, caught up in their own life story. It's understandable. They all keep in touch, connected by a thread that's too strong to be broken.   
  
A soft hand brushes over one of Yuki's, Haru nestled close. They spend their breaks enjoying each other's company, quiet, serene. They sit outside, observing the garden Haru tends to meticulously. He sits in front of Kate, watering each petal, talking to the flowers. Yuki sees him often, when he comes home. Sometimes Haru has tears in his eyes and sometimes he falls asleep nearby.   
  
Haru tells Kate how much he loves Yuki more and more every day, how much he's learned. He tells her that everyone is so happy, that they hope Kate is happy, too. Haru even gives the flowers a kiss.  _They have to bloom beautifully,_  he always reminds Yuki, smile somber.  
  
They make this house their home. It's lonely with just the two of them. Coco and Urara visit, but they don't inhabit the home. There's a void they want to fill. With Haru's fear of most animals and with Yuki thinking it just wrong to keep a fish as a pet, they have none to call their own.   
  
 _It's okay_ , Haru says optimistically,  _things are fine the way they are._  
  
Yuki tucks flowers into Haru's hair. A crown is made just for him and Haru blushes, laughing lightly, making Yuki weak in the knees. No matter how many times it has been, no matter how many kisses or touches between them, Haru never fails to make him weak. Sometimes, he has the heart to joke and say Haru is the Goddess and he is the dragon, enamored by the slightest smile from the alien.   
  
Haru watches in amazement as Yuki continues to grow, day by day. He's grown into a more comfortable person who has his moments of anxiety and awkwardness, but it doesn't control him. He knows how to handle situations with more ease. He's become patient, has learned to take things slowly with the alien who wants to be taken on a journey, wanting to learn more. Yuki tells Haru that he has grown, too, that he is no longer childish nor quite as reckless. He smiles like he had before they had said goodbye so long ago. Soft, mature. Whenever Haru is complimented like that, he doesn't know how to take it. Compliments, Yuki's awkward and then confident flirtation, it all still confuses Haru. It's all so new. It makes his heart jump and he fails to land on his feet half of the time, but Yuki is there to tell him it's all normal. It's a part of being human.  
  
 _But I'm an alien_ , Haru has protested.  
  
 _You are more human than anyone else I know_ , Yuki has said.  
  
Yuki waters his flower as often as he can. Though Haru knows how to take care of himself better than anyone else, nothing beats being outside, feeling the warm sun shine against his pale skin. Yuki uses a watering can and pours water over Haru, making sure every inch of him is good and he won't dry out. Haru shakes his head and gets Yuki a little wet and he laughs, soon tackled onto the grass, held close. His laughter dies down and his forehead is kissed, every inch of him is kissed and held and they lay like that for hours, until Haru needs to be watered again and he's taken inside, water dripping onto wood as he's carried to their bedroom.  
  
As time passes and seasons change, they remain constant. They fight, they cry, they laugh. Birthdays are celebrated on the same day and they meet with others for holidays. After a while, they had stopped growing and changing, remaining as they are, needing nothing more than their hands locked together, an exchanged glance at a party. They're no secret, but sometimes, when the lack of change is boring for one of them (usually Haru), they act like they're new to it all. Haru glances at Yuki and once he's caught, he looks away, embarrassed. The change of pace is refreshing and they bask in it, learning each other, learning new things. They leave the party even happier, hand in hand until Yuki has to drive them back home and Haru falls asleep on the trip there.  
  
 _I love you_ , Haru whispers, looking up at Yuki. The bed creaks and though the moonlight doesn't illuminate everything in their dark room, it's enough. He can see the smile on Yuki's face, his eyes bright and shiny. Things hadn't gone the way things Yuki had planned, he had simply blurted the most important question weighing on his mind, but Haru had said yes. They're in their room, feeling the ocean breeze, going over each other and taking it all so slowly. Sometimes Yuki stalls, sometimes he gets scared, but Haru always reassures him. He's so nervous from earlier that he's forgotten what to do, but Haru tells him it's okay and he feels weighed down. He can always count on Haru to anchor him when he feels as though he's drifting from shore.   
  
He crowns Haru in red flowers, the same shade as the alien's cheeks and Yuki's hair. He tells him he loves him and he can feel his lips tremble as Haru holds onto him tightly, weighing him down as if he's afraid he'll float away.  
  
Their house becomes even more "theirs." Haru often thinks of the ceremony out in the garden, looking at his ring finger. Nothing makes him happier than being with Yuki, being like this, watching the man he calls his spouse pull weeds in the garden when Haru says his back hurts too much.  
  
While Yuki is tired, he has the energy to give a kiss to Haru's stomach, pulling him in close, resting against him. Haru retaliates by burying his face into Yuki's hair, threatening to eat it if they don't wash off and get into the bath. The retaliation goes unanswered as they soak up one another.  
  
Yuki smells of flowers, dirt, and sea.


End file.
